


I Save My Metaphors For Rainy Days

by pumpkin_collector



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter is afraid of storms, accidental love confession, ned is a love sick fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: Peter is afraid of storms and Ned is there to help himTitle from Rare by Waterparks





	I Save My Metaphors For Rainy Days

Ned looked out the window and jumped in surprise from hearing loud thunder. It was raining today, Ned knew Peter hated the rain. It wasn't that he was afraid of it, it was more as the memories that came with it. Ned knew that Peter would be calling him to come over soon, it happened all the time when it was raining. And don't get Ned started on thunderstorms, Peter may adore Thor but he gets a panic attack everytime it thunders...which would be now. 

Ned went ahead and left his house, he knew Peter only called him when he was having the panic attack or after he was already crying so he wanted to be there sooner rather than later. He was almost at Peter's apartment when he got a call. 

"H-hey, Ned?" Peter's voice was shaking. "Yes, love?" Ned could hear his breath even out a bit, Ned had that effect on him. "I-I, um, think you a-already know the question, b-but..but can you c-come over, please?" "I'm already on my way, love. I'll be there soon" 

Ned was there about 5 minutes after the call. He found Peter shaking and crying, his legs brought up to his chest. Ned rushed over to his side and put him in his lap, rubbing circles into his back. "Shhh, baby, it's okay. You're okay" He whispered and kissed the top of Peter's head. "I-I'm sorry. I always m-make you come over" Ned kissed him to shut him up, and Peter melted into it. Ned knew kissing Peter calmed him down and he was being silly. "I really don't mind, Pete. You know this, I care about you more than anything"

Peter sniffled and buried himself into Ned's chest. "Maybe Thor's just havin' an awesome fight" Ned said, making Peter laugh. "Well, he needs to chill out" Ned smiled, he didn't know where he'd be without the boy in his arms. He loved Peter so much, maybe too much to be healthy, but he didn't care. He needed Peter, and Peter needed him. He wouldn't trade this for anything.

"You're thinking. Stop that" Peter said, tapping Ned's forehead. Ned chuckled, "It's a good thing when I'm thinking about how much I love you" Ned slapped his hand closed after he said that, and Peter's eyes went wide. Oh, he'd really screwed up this time. Peter's mouth was agape and he seemed to have gained a darker blush on his face. Ned loved it when he blushed, the blush would reach all the way down to his sides and stomach. Not the time, Ned!

Peter tried to say something, but it all came out as a gibberish mess. "I, well, um, do you really? Ya know, love me?" He squeaked out. Ned sat still for a second, before nodding. "I know I could've said it in a better place and I probably freaked you out and stuff but it's true! I don't know what I'd do without you, you're so important to me and I worry about you on your missions and I just need you in my life and damn am I starting to sound creepy. I'm sorry, I probably am annoying you no-" Peter kissed him this time.

"I l-love you too" He said with that soft smile Ned adores. "Y-you do?" Peter nodded, he couldn't wipe that smile of his face. "Yeah. I do"

Peter isn't so afraid of thunderstorms now.


End file.
